1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a slot-in optical disk drive, and more particularly to a slot-in optical disk drive using a positioning device to guide disks of different sizes to be inserted or ejected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disk drives are generally categorized as tray type and slot-in type according to the way the disk is inserted. A tray type optical disk drive uses a tray to hold the disk, so that the tray is slid in or out the disk drive for inserting or ejecting the disk. As to the slot-in optical disk drives, the disk is directly inserted in the slot of the optical disk drive, and a slot-loading mechanism draws in the disk automatically and guides the disk to be positioned, which is easier to operate.
Slot-in type optical disk drives use a roller, a lever or a transmission belt to suck in or eject the disk automatically. In the prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,730, a disk is inserted in or ejected through a roller. Several guiding rods and linkage mechanisms are used for guiding disks of different sizes to be inserted or ejected. However, the guiding rods and linkage mechanisms of the slot-in optical disk drive have to guide the disk continuously during the whole insertion or ejection process. As a result, the linkage mechanisms are complicated and hard to assemble. Furthermore, it is difficult to reduce the thickness of the optical disk drive because the mechanisms overlap with each other. Therefore, there are still unsolved problems in the positioning device of the conventional slot-in optical disk drive.